


Bang! You're Dead

by Moit



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Gunplay, M/M, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Murphy play dangerous games when they're all alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang! You're Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zycroft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zycroft/gifts).



> This is dedicated to zycroft, on whose journal this thing started and morphed into an actual fic.

Connor ran the barrel of his gun down the length of Murphy's jaw; he loved playing with his gun when Murphy was tied spread-eagle to their bed. Murphy squirmed and mumbled behind the gag in his mouth, but Connor had made sure Murphy wouldn't be able to speak for the wadded leather glove tied with a bit of Connor's rope.

Connor's mouth tilted into a grin. He rubbed at his own chin with the muzzle of the gun as he regarded his brother.

“All righ', Murph?”

Murphy stared up at his twin with arousal-dark eyes. He jerked his hips, nearly the only movement he could make in such a position. Connor ripped the glove out of Murphy's mouth, pulling the rope free in the process. Before Murphy could say anything, Connor thrust the barrel of his gun into his brother's mouth.

“Suck.”

Murphy wrapped his lips around the metal obediently, sucking hard enough to hollow his cheeks as Connor thrust the gun in and out of his mouth. Connor pulled the barrel out and shoved the glove back in.

“Don't spit tha' out.”

Connor moved down the length of Murphy's prone form, pausing here and there to kiss and suck at the bare flesh. He paused over the straining length of Murphy's cock. He gave it a long slow lick that made Murphy keen and buck his hips.

“Easy,” Connor said, placing his free hand on Murphy's belly.

As he lowered his mouth down onto Murphy's cock, he trailed the barrel of his gun past Murphy's balls, nudging against the slightly clenching hole. Connor felt Murphy break out into a sweat. Had his mouth not been full, he would have grinned. But he didn't move his gun. He just kept it there as a gentle reminder while he sucked Murphy's cock.

Connor's free hand joined the one holding his gun. He pressed his first two fingers against the spot behind his brother's balls and Murphy was coming roughly down his throat. He carefully extricated himself and his gun from Murphy's body and untied the rope holding him down. Murphy reached up and pulled the glove from his mouth.

“Bang,” he whispered, as Connor took his mouth in a rough kiss.

Murphy rolled Connor onto his back, reaching for the discarded gun.


End file.
